


I love you so much I'm gonna let you kill me

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/M, but not that big of injury or blood, i just saw this title/prompt and thought of this, its ok no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Why, oh why, did they have to cross paths?
Relationships: Oozora Kanata/Sofia Sakharov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	I love you so much I'm gonna let you kill me

**Author's Note:**

> thank u @presidentshido for putting kanata/sofia on my tl and then it just sticking in the back of my mind since then
> 
> idk what au this is but i was thinking about that one Princess Mononoke scene while writing this so hope it has that kinda vibes

The boy lay on the ground, his body still underneath the girl's weight. Sitting on his abdomen, her legs squeezed against his body to ensure he wouldn't escape. She's aware of how easily she could be pushed aside if the boy wished it. Sofia was thin, light, and lacked muscle compared to Kanata. The only thing stopping him was the blade pressing against his throat.

"You're known for not letting anyone pass," she breathes out, breath cold. Her brows furrowed slightly, focusing on him. "But you didn't even put up a fight for me."

Kanata gazes up at her, dark blue eyes meeting with one another. She hates the way he looks at her. Always had. There was just so much...emotion in them. Too much, if you asked her. He wore a smile on his face and it seemed to widen as he spoke.

"I don't want to fight you."

"You're a fool," she responds, quick, harsh. The blade brushes against his skin and she could feel him swallow underneath it. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

"I don't." His voice is honest, kind. There is no sound of distress or fear that she can pick up on. Most people in this situation would be begging for their lives by now. "You know I think you're a really strong fighter, Sofia."

His smile changes, slightly. That look in his eyes softens as if he was seeing her for the first time in the streets with the moonlight illuminating her very being.

Her grip on the dagger tightens.

"I won't fight you."

"Why?"

"You already know why, don't you?"

"I _will_ take your life."

Her threat is accompanied by the dagger breaking skin. Red oozes from the cut. It stains the silver blade as it flows down his neck.

This should make him flinch, make him squirm. Even if he can't see this, he can feel it. She knows he doesn't like the sight of blood.

But he doesn't move. Aside from the initial wince from the cut, he stays there. Doesn't he know? With just one push, even a simple mistake on her part, it would all be over. And it would be a painful death, one she had seen and followed through with before. She wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

So, why now? What made him so different from the others? Kanata was just another person in her- their path. It would be an easy kill, especially when he was willing to be putty in her hands. Then they would never have to cross paths again.

No more gentle gazes, no more trying to assist her when fate pushed them together, no more of his unbearably bright energy to shine upon her.

_Just one more push._

Kanata takes in his last breath, head resting back.

Sofia shuts her eyes and takes in a small breath of her own.

Her hold on the dagger loosens, and it's slowly pulled away from the boy's flesh. She can feel him relax underneath her. Before he can do anything, she lifts herself off him. She pulls a handkerchief out of her dress pocket to wipe the red off her dagger.

"Master Kyoya didn't order for me to kill you. So, you may live."

Kanata sits up, a hand going to his throat. He keeps it there, pressing against the light wound.

"You sure? Won't he get mad though?"

"No."

Kyoya rarely got angry with her. She was loyal to the bitter end, following through on anything he said. If he wanted someone dead, then so be it. But, he never ordered for Kanata to be killed. While he was labelled as a nuisance, he was not the main target.

"Well, thanks!" She avoids looking at him, having a feeling he's smiling right now. "I would have missed seeing you if you really went through with it." He says it so casually, without a care in the world. It's enough to make her turn and glare at him. Still, he didn't budge. She was right, he was smiling. Even when he was so blissfully accepting of his death.

All thanks to some old, undying crush on her when they were younger.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Kanata whines. He stays in place before pushing himself to his feet. He should really go, meet up with the others, she thinks. He doesn't need to be standing around like an idiot.

"See you later, Sofia."

With one last smile, he turns and leaves. Sofia holds her gaze on the blade in her hand. Drops of red still stain the blade and she wonders how many times she has to threaten his life before he gets it through his thick skull that she was the enemy.

"Next time."

There would be a next time- many next times. Maybe one day, this would come to an end. Maybe, if her heart allowed it.


End file.
